Shiori Shiomiya
Character Overview Shiori Shiomiya (汐宮 栞 Shiomiya Shiori) is a student librarian at Maijima High and the fourth capture target in the series. Personality She doesn't speak to people because she's afraid to speak against them. When she does talk to a person, she accidentaly fuses the words from the books that she has in her hands with the words she's about to say. Since her youth she was not able to speak with other people. Her friends have been claiming that she's weird, which makes Shiori more shy. Appearance Shiori wears the Maijima High uniform, it's very unknown what she wears in Daily Life. She wears ribbons in her hair. Background Since her childhood she wasn't able to speak properly, after she broke the vase by accident, she wasn't able to tell the teacher the reason and her classmates were already blaming her. When she come's late for their Piano lesson and when she arrived at there, she thinks how she will enter the room and what will she do if the teacher will get mad at her for interrupting . After overthinking things and finding the right timing she still didn't manage to collect any courage to get in, after that she decides to leave the class and look a lot further, she sees the library and from then on her love for books has been started. Plot Overvieuw Library Arc Shiori is a timid member of the library committee in the beginning of her arc. She is silent in almost every aspect and only finds refuge in books, somewhat similar to Keima, who ignores reality entirely in favor of games. Keima describes her as a "liberal arts person" who barely talks but thinks twice as much as a regular person does. She tries to be sociable and speak, but, because of her tendencies to overthink what she is about to say, she often fails to say anything at all or, at the last moment, blurt out something that is entirely incoherent. Whenever she is threatened, however, she says the first thing that comes to mind, such as when Keima invokes a reaction from her by insulting books as an imperfect medium. At the end of the arc, Keima gives her the courage to speak her mind, allowing her to voice her objections to the committee's decision to throw away a large amount of books in favor of an audio-visual format. It is demonstrated that she later is capable of talking to other people, but has yet to learn how to pause and take a breath when speaking, aside from being long-winded, and so passes out when making speeches in committee. Shiori's devotion to books is immense, to the point that she does not use any sort of search database to find books, but is able to select them on the basis of actually having read every single book in the library. She appears to be very shy and easily embarrassed, contemplating her actions to such a degree that she often makes elementary speech mistakes. She has the utmost respect for books and considers them the highest degree of art. After her capture Shiori is able to speak more freely than before, giving the locations of books in the library to the students, accepting the book loans among other things. Despite all of this, she seems unable to talk to Keima. Old Conquest Arc During the old conquest arc, Shiori returns on the second day of the goddess search. She is seen to be able to talk freely with the people, giving the locations of books in the library to the students and helping with borrowing books. Despite all of this, Shiori avoids interacting with Keima. Though he tries to find ways to do so, she pulls a book in front of her face as if she was reading it. Fujiidera appears and talks to Shiori about Shiori's light novel. As the two are talking, Keima realises that Shiori knows about the rumors of Kanon and him after seeing a pile of magazines of Kanon behind the information desk. Keima leaves the scene without the two librarians noticing. The third day of the goddess search. After Keima had finished his developments with Ayumi, Tsukiyo and Chihiro, Keima heads to the library. Inside, Keima sees that Shiori is writing a story, but seems to be stuck. Keima asks Haqua to make a sound on the upper floors. When she does, Shiori goes to where the sound is coming from while Keima approaches the notebook Shiori was writing in. When he reads it, he sees a story that is similiar to the Shiori arc, except for the fact that Keima and Shiori's roles are swapped and the setting is sci-fi. Also, the ending the of the story so far had Keima dying. Shiori returns as Keima is reading this section and she swipes the notebook from his hands. Keima tells Shiori that he had added a bit at the end. She takes a look, only to she that Keima had revived himself in the story. Shiori once again writes down that Keima dies from another incident, but he write back that he revives. Upset that Keima keeps reviving himself, Keima writes down that he wants to continue being with her. Embarassed by this, Shiori cleans up and leaves. Day four, and Keima once again visits the library. Shiori is there, showing sgns that Keima can read the notebook. This time though, the setting has changed to the medieval era, and Keima is now the antagonist. Seeing that it will be pointless to try and side with Shiori in the story, Keima wishes to chose the path to cooperate with her novel. Though he is against saying so, he tells Shiori that the story is great. Hearing this, she hands a piece of paper to him and leaves. Keima checks what is on the paper. What is written is "From now on, please read my stories." Trivia * Her name comes from Shionomiya Station (汐ノ宮駅, Shionomiya-eki). * Shiori's first name can be taken to mean "bookmark." * She enjoys books (particularly detective stories), Japanese tea, and bookmarks. * She dislikes noise and being rushed. * She described her recent problems as difficulty allotting time to both reading and writing. * She enjoys music, but because it proceeds at its own pace instead of hers, she is only able to appreciate it by reading the lyrics. * An omake reveals that she began writing a story based upon her residual memories of her experience with Keima that contains somewhat embarrassing portions. Whether this indicates if she has a Goddess or not within her heart remains to be seen. Later on, this story is revealed to be a mirror of the Shiori arc, except for the fact that the roles of Keima and Shiori are switched, having Shiori be the one to capture Keima. * She was the fourth capture of Keima in the series. * Shiori's arc was so popular at the time of its release that the author apologized to the readers for making them wait so long when she finally made an appearance again. * Shiori's arc was so popular that the author claimed it really boosted the manga's popularity. Category:Maijima Category:Female Characters